¿¡Que está pasando?
by CarliArSan
Summary: Que pasaría si al despertar te encontrarás en un lugar desconocido frente a alguien apuntándote con un brazo metálico a la cara y que ese alguien fuera el inigualable Tony Stark. [Stony/WinterIron]
1. No es un sueño

Una voz curiosamente familiar me despertó de mi placido sueño, aún medio dormida logre oír que alguien decía "¿Quien diablos eres tú?" o "¿¡Como llegaste aquí!?" Lo cual me hizo despertar un poco, pero al vislumbrar a quién se encontraba frente a mi y peor aún apuntándome con una intensa luz proveniente de un brazo metálico, todo problema por mantener mis ojos abiertos desapareció...aún confundida recorrí rápidamente el lugar con la mirada y definitivamente esa no era mi habitación o un lugar en el que yo hubiese estado antes, regrese mi vista a la persona frente a mí la cual verdaderamente me alteraba un poco, no por miedo a él, a su arma o a sus gritos que difícilmente lograba escuchar, ya que mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas buscando una buena explicación de porque Tony Stark estaba frente a mi totalmente alterado, no lo culpo yo también lo estoy, pero se supone que el no existe...el es parte de un cómic, una creación de la imaginación humana...¡definitivamente debe ser un sueño!

 **[...]**

-Muy bien niña, ahora vuelve a explicarme todo pero esta vez intenta no alterarte y habla más claro- dijo el castaño sentado frente a mí con un tono un poco molesto, mientras tomaba su taza de café para beber otro sorbo.

-Ok...-tome un poco de aire antes de continuar-como le dije antes, ni yo misma sé lo qué pasó, estaba en mi habitación antes de dormir y cuando desperté estaba aquí, es algo simple, pero no me pida que le diga cómo sucedió porque no lo sé.

Al acabar de hablar, una mirada interrogante se posó sobre mi, era obvio que no confiaba en lo que yo decía pero no era más que la verdad.

-Entonces...mientras dormías un ente extraño decidió darte la oportunidad de conocerme y por ende te trajo a mi casa-dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Solo pude fruncir el ceño ante su respuesta, se perfectamente que el es así, ¡pero por dios! no le costaba nada ser mas comprensivo.

-Te lo diré de una vez, no se como demonios entraste pero las niñas no son mi tipo así que puedes regresar a tu casa, llamaré a un taxi por ti así que...

-¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!-grite impidiéndole que continuará hablando, y ciertamente mi acción lo tomo por sorpresa ya que por poco tiraba su café sobre el-sigo tratando de auto convencerme de que esta situación no es más que un sueño, pero por mas que lo intento no puedo despertar...-dije con la voz entre cortada-si...si esto es real, entonces...no se como volver a casa...-mis emociones estaban divididas, por una parte me encontraba más que emocionada si de verdad estaba en una habitación con Tony Stark, pero por otra parte me empecé a llenar de angustia ya que eso significaba, siguiendo obviamente los cómics, que estaba en un universo que no era el mío y por consiguiente al no saber con certeza cómo llegué, las posibilidades para regresar a casa eran nulas.

Al pensar en ello me quede completamente inmóvil mientras pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, los cuales estaban posados sobre aquel genio quien me miraba algo confundido.

Soltó un largo suspiro, mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su frente.

-A ver pequeña drama queen-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a mí-explícame todo eso del sueño y del porque no sabes cómo regresar a casa- su tono de voz era más relajado, dándome a entender que estaba abierto a escuchar cualquier tipo de explicación.

Estando un poco más segura de que podía contarle todo sin que me tachase como una demente, empecé a explicarle de mis sospechas sobre la existencia del multiverso y del porque lo conocía, pero me era difícil creer que estar con él fuese real.

-¿Estás diciéndome que el lugar del que vienes es algo así como una realidad alterna?

-¡Así es!- respondí con seguridad, tal parecía que mis explicaciones no fueron tan malas como creía.

-Y también dices que en tu "universo" yo no existo-

-Bueno...digamos qu...

-¿Como puede existir un mundo sin el maravilloso Tony Stark?-dijo con tono de burla.

-Tal vez no existas, pero en verdad eres muy famoso.

-Si bueno, solo lo soy por sus cómics.

-¡Y las películas! No las olvides, Robert hace un gran trabajo- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Robert?-dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

-El actor que te interpreta-le conteste como si eso fuera lo más obvio-y ciertamente es el único que podría hacer el papel, ¡por dios! Son prácticamente iguales, si no fuese por el brazo metálico habría creído que se trataba de el.

-Si dices eso, debe ser un hombre apuesto-dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ni te lo imaginas...

Parecía que Tony termino por creer en mi, ya que comenzó a preguntarme más cosas, como que tecnología teníamos o la inexistencia de las súper personas, era agradable saber qué era interesante para él.

-Pensaba que un mundo sin los vengadores debía ser un caos, pero si como dices tampoco hay super villanos...debe ser muy pacífico.

-Si bueno...no habrá súper villanos, pero no es tan pacífico como crees, hay muchos problemas aunque generalmente tienen que ver con la política, hambruna y cosas así...

El silencio nos invadió, pero no por mucho ya que mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dije mientras lo sacaba de mi bolsillo-no pensé que mi bebé había viajado con migo.

-¿Tu bebé?-dijo Tony con tono de burla.

-Bueno es prácticamente mi vida, ¡no sé qué haría si lo perdiera! y por eso suelo dormir con el...

-Ok...entonces ¿alguien te llamó?

-No, no creo que pueda recibir llamadas aquí. Solo era mi alarma.

-¿Una alarma para las 11 de la mañana?

-Si, es para despertarme, suelo dormir muy tarde...así que sin ella llego a levantarme hasta las 3 de la tarde.

-¿¡Tú enserio...!?

-¡No tienes derecho para decirme algo sobre mis malas costumbres! ¡Sé que eres igual! O inclusive peor.

-Pero yo soy un adulto.

-Un adulto que no cuida bien de sí mismo.

-Ok, no estoy aquí para que una mocosa me regañe-dijo mientras volteaba los ojos y daba media vuelta.

-¿A donde vas?

-Voy a hablarle a alguien, si vas a quedarte necesitarás más ropa aparte del pijama que traes-dijo mientras me señalaba y sacaba su teléfono.

-¿Y a quien le hablarás?

-Si me conoces tan bien como dices ya deberías saberlo-al decir esto una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-¿Ella volvió?-dije algo emocionada

-Tenía que hacerlo, Industrias Stark la necesita.


	2. Presentaciones

Mientras jugaba con la cuchara de mi plato de cereal, intentaba comprender toda mi situación.

Yo...una chica de entre todas las del mundo tuvo la fortuna de venir aquí y conocer a Tony Stark...

-No las decepcionare hermanas-susurre mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

-¿Decías algo?-la voz de Tony me saco de mis pensamientos.

-No, nada...por cierto te arreglas muy rápido.

-Bueno, tenemos prisa, Peps llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Tenemos? ¿Yo también iré?

-Claro que tienes que ir, ¿por quién crees que iremos al centro comercial?-dijo mientras volteaba los ojos.

-Pero creí que Pepper traería mi ropa...

-Solo te prestará una muda.

-Oh...entiendo, gracias Tony.

Solo se encogió de hombros y se aproximó a servirse otra taza de café.

-¿Entonces Pepper me llevará de compras?

-Nop, yo lo haré-y se volteó para darme una media sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-dije algo emocionada-...¿pero no crees que será raro?...me refiero a que...

-Se a lo que te refieres-me interrumpió-así que no te preocupes tengo un plan.

-¿Y de trata?

-Jefe la Srta. Potts se encuentra esperándolo en la sala-dijo la IA

-Gracias viernes, entonces vamos, no la hagamos esperar.

Solo asentí y seguí a Tony hasta la sala, en donde pude divisar a Pepper quien estaba atenta a su celular hasta que se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí.

Miro a Tony para luego luego dirigir su mirada hacia a mi y luego regreso a ver a Tony.

-Así que al final si tenías una hija-dijo para después soltar un pequeño suspiro.

Yo la mire algo extrañada por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-Y de esto se trata el plan-dijo Tony con una sonrisa-tanto tu color cabello como el de tus ojos son similares a los míos, así que dan esa impresión ¿una buena treta cierto?-

-¿Pero no será aún más extraño?

-No tan extraño como decir que eres alguien de un universo alterno, agregando que ni siquiera sabes cómo llegaste.

-Se preguntaran el porque nadie sabía de mi existencia...sería más creíble si fuera más pequeña ¿no crees?

-No entraremos en detalles, pero si llegan a preguntar, nadie sabía de ti porque te mantuve oculta para que así estuvieras a salvo y fuera del alcance de la prensa.

-Y ahora estoy contigo porque...

-Tu madre murió y solo me tienes a mí-trague en seco cuando dijo esas palabras-así que basta de preguntas.

-¿Eso me incluye a mi?-dijo Pepper con los brazos cruzados.

Tony y yo volteamos a verla, por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba ahí, nos escuchó hablar así que me imagino debe de estar más que confundida.

-Peps, cariño-dijo Tony mientras se acercaba a Pepper con intenciones de abrazarla.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre aquí Tony?

-Bueno para empezar, ella no es mi hija-dijo mientras me señalaba.

Pepper me miró y yo hice un pequeña señal de saludo con mi mano.

-Eso pude entender mientras hablaban, pero entonces ¿Quien es?

Tony empezó a explicarle todo con lujo de detalle, por un momento sentí que ella no creía del todo la historia pero al final Tony terminó por convencerla.

-Wow, esto es increíble-dijo mientras sonreía-¿Como se llama?

-Es cierto que no me has dicho tú nombre.

-Me llamo Elizabeth pero pueden decirme Eli y no te lo dije porque nunca preguntaste.

-Bueno Eli, yo soy Virginia Potts...pero supongo que ya lo sabes-me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Y supones bien, así que ¿también podría decirte Pepper?

-Claro que puedes-dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello- por cierto ¿que edad tienes?

-Tengo 16

-Bueno creo que esto es para ti-dijo mientras me extendía una bolsa-puede que te queden un poco grandes además de que no creo sea tu estilo pero servirán por el momento.

-Muchas gracias-dije y tome la bolsa que me ofrecía con una sonrisa.

-Viernes, dirige a la niña a una de las habitaciones.

-Entendido Jefe.

Me retire de la sala dejando a Tony y a Pepper solos, no sabía con exactitud qué tipo de relación tenían ahora, pero esperaba con todo el corazón que no fuera amorosa, ella me caía bien no podía negarlo además era la que más cuidaba de Tony y eso la hacía aún más valiosa para mí, pero la prefería como una hermana para él y nada más.

Con esos pensamientos llegue a mi habitación designada gracias a la ayuda de viernes, a la cual agradecí antes de empezar a prepararme para tomar un baño.

Bajo el agua de la regadera un solo pensamiento inundaba mi mente, si bien había escuchado de Tony, la Civil War había pasado hace unos meses y eso significaba que su situación emocional no era tan buena como aparentaba delante mía, estaba segura de ello pero por otra parte estaban los Vengadores fugitivos entre ellos Steve.

Amaba a Steve casi tanto como a Tony pero después de lo sucedido en Siberia un pequeño rencor hacia él había crecido en mi. No lo odiaba, pero lo que hizo necesitaba de grandes méritos para ser perdonado y en eso ayudaría yo, mi Stony solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para volver a ser perfecto.

Al terminar de bañarme me apresuré a arreglarme, Pepper había elegido un conjunto casual, agradecía que no hubiese traído las prendas que normalmente usaba en el trabajo, así que no tuve ningún problema en usarlo.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la sala escuche a Tony hablar con Pepper, sabía que no debía pero la curiosidad me mataba, así que me escondí para poder escuchar.

-Sabes, creo que todo esto es algo bueno-dijo Pepper.

-¿Ah si? ¿Porque?

-Creo que podría ayudarte, ¡mírate! Estás por salir de compras, creo que la decisión de tomaste fue la correcta.

-Si...solo será hasta que logremos llevarla a casa, y eso tal vez sea pronto.

-O tal vez no, no seas pesimista, esta es una gran oportunidad para levantarte después de...ese suceso-Pepper tardó un poco antes de decir eso ultimo dándome a entender que busco una palabra que no sonase tan directa a lo que fue la pelea con Steve.

Intenté acercarme más para ver la cara de Tony ante lo mencionado por Pepper, pero tal parecía que la suerte no estaba de mi lado ya que mi pie se atoró con un cable el cual me hizo caer llamando la atención de ambos.

-Hola-dije algo nerviosa mientras ambos ponían su atención en mi.

Me apresuré a levantarme mientras Pepper soltaba una pequeña risa y Tony me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Ya podemos irnos-dije rápidamente para así evitar que me hicieran preguntas.

-Eli tiene razón, deben irse cuanto antes-dijo Pepper mientras nos empujaba a la salida.

-Creí que irías con nosotros.

-Ella tiene un asunto más importante que resolver ¿no es cierto?-dijo Tony mientras le guiñaba uno ojo a Pepper.

-Así es, ahora apresúrense-dijo para terminar de sacarnos por completo de la mansión.

Me enfoqué a seguir a Tony a su auto y divise como se subía a este, así que lo imité.

-Diviértanse-termino de decir Pepper con una enorme sonrisa mientras nos despedía.

En el transcurso un silencio nos invadió, Tony solo se limitaba a poner atención al camino mientras que yo intentaba formular una pregunta para saber lo qué había pasado después de la Civil War tratando de no sonar tan directa.

-¿Sabes en donde se encuentran los otros Vengadores?-solté de la nada, y me arrepentí por ello ya que no sonó nada sutil como pensaba.

-Te refieres a los fugitivos ¿cierto?-respondió sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Así es, ¿sabes a dónde fueron después de que escaparan?

Tony se detuvo en una señal de alto para luego mirarme.

-Claro que lo se niña, estás hablando con el gran Tony Stark no hay nada que yo no sepa.

Y con sus aires de genialidad dio por concluido el tema volviendo su vista al frente para seguir conduciendo.

El tema le afectaba, eso no podía dudarlo pero si sabía que los demás se encontraban en Wakanda y no había hecho nada, lo más seguro era que quería mantenerlos a salvo de las garras del secretario Ross, Tony en verdad los quería, no podía comprender cómo ellos nunca notaron eso y prefirieron etiquetarlo como alguien que solo pensaba en si mismo.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, el tiempo se fue volando entre tienda y tienda, todo fue diversión como si se tratara de una genuina salida entre padre e hija o eso imagine que se sentía.

Después de unas horas tomamos un descanso en una de las cafeterías del lugar.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?

-No sabemos con exactitud cuánto tiempo me llevara enviarte a casa, creo que es lo necesario.

-¿Necesario en que sentido? Con esto siento que prácticamente no volveré a comprar nada de ropa en años-dije mientras reía.

-Bueno, se supone que eres mi hija y la hija de Tony Stark siempre debe verse bien así como su padre-dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Tony, no solo por esto si no por creer en mí y no enviarme a un manicomio.

-No agradezcas niña-dijo mientras tomaba un último sorbo de su café-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos.

Esta vez durante el transcurso Tony se dedicó a hacerme cuestionamientos más concretos sobre mi persona, tal parecía que se tomaría el papel de padre muy a pecho y eso me parecía lindo.

-¿Porque estamos aquí?-dije al ver el ya conocido lugar.

-Porque aquí vivirás hasta que logremos regresarte a casa.

-¿Estás bromeando cierto? ¿Vivir en la torre de los Vengadores?-dije con emoción.

-Será más fácil para mí que vivas aquí, además de que estarás más segura.

-Por un momento pensé que viviría contigo en tu casa.

-Claro que vivirás con migo, porque también me estoy quedando aquí además si salgo tendrás a Visión y a Rhodey para hacerte compañía.

Me fue imposible ocultar la emoción en mi rostro, conocer a los mencionados sería una genial experiencia y vaya que aprovecharía para aclarar todas mis dudas.

Al adentrarnos es la torre, Viernes le dio la bienvenida a Tony, después nos dirigimos a la sala en donde pude divisar al Dr. Banner, quien al vernos se levanto de inmediato creo que sorprendido por mi presencia ya que hizo la misma acción que Pepper hace unas horas.

-Bruce que gusto verte-dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

-¿Tony quién es ella?-dijo mientras me señalaba con la cabeza.

Sentí los brazos de Tony rodear mi hombros en señal de apoyo.

-Ella es mi hija.

La cara del Dr. Banner fue un total enigma, creo que nunca se imaginó tales palabras pero no duró mucho ya que la risa de Tony inundó el lugar dejando a un Dr. más confundido.

-Debiste ver tu cara-dijo Tony entre risas.

-No entiendo, ¿es tu hija o no?-dijo Banner con tono serio.

-Bueno es una larga historia, así que vuelve a tomar asiento.


	3. Confia en mi

Tras una muy larga platica con el Dr. Banner, Vision y Rhodey, que se nos unieron después de un rato, dimos por terminado el tema de mi extraña aparición y concluimos que, efectivamente, lo mejor era hacerme pasar por la hija de Tony para así mantenerme a salvo, ya que si esto se llegaba a saber lo mas probable es que quisieran hacer investigaciones conmigo, usando ese termino solo si pensábamos en positivo ya que Bruce había mencionado que eran capaces de muchas cosas en nombre de la ciencia; también se decidió que solo los presentes y Pepper sabrían la verdad, esto incluía que en cualquier escenario ni siquiera los otros Vengadores podrían saberlo, eso ultimo sentenciado por el hombre de acero y con respecto a mi regreso se encargarían Tony, Bruce y Vision por obvias razones, pero tengo en claro que como nadie sabe como llegue se les dificultará un poco, lo que significaba que me quedaría por una larga temporada, dándome tiempo para arreglar las cosas con ciertos héroes. 

Antes de terminar por completo el tema, no podían faltar las típicas preguntas sobre mi universo, prácticamente fueron las mismas que Tony había hecho esta mañana así que no fueron difíciles de contestar, tras esto Rhodey se retiro ya que necesitaba descansar un rato. 

-Y bien para cambiar de tema, ahora si, cuéntanos Brucie ¿que te trae de nuevo al complejo? 

-Es un tema un tanto delicado, así que preferiría hablarlo en privado. 

-Entiendo, Vision ¿te molestaría darle un pequeño tour a la niña?- dijo mientras dirigía su vista al androide. 

-En lo absoluto, ¿señorita Elizabeth?-dijo mientras dirigía su vista a mi. 

-¡Oh! Esta bien-hable mientras me levantaba para ir al lado de Vision- Bueno nos vemos mas tarde-termine por decir para seguir al androide por uno de los pasillos. 

No puedo negar que la curiosidad por saber lo que le dirá el Dr. Banner a Tony me esta matando, pero tengo que ser mas prudente, no voy a tener su total confianza a unas pocas horas de conocernos además puede que la información no sea de mi total agrado ya que siendo sincera de este universo podía esperar cualquier cosa y lo que menos deseaba era morir en manos de una invasión alienigena, así que por ahora solo me enfocaré en obtener un poco de la información que verdaderamente me importa y disfrutare mi estadía. 

-Vision tengo algo que preguntarte-pronuncie mientras detenía mi paso haciendo que mi compañero me imitase. 

-Adelante señorita Elizabeth 

-Para empezar...solo dime Eli ¿quieres? 

-Esta bien Eli, puedes preguntar-dijo con una sonrisa. 

-Se trata de Tony...se que sonara extraño, pero me gustaría saber como se tomo todo después de la Civil War...creo que sabes a lo que me refiero. 

-Creo que seria mas prudente que se lo pregun... 

-El no va a decirme nada y lo sabes perfectamente-interrumpí-se que no todo es color de rosa como quiere hacérmelo ver, tan solo hay que notar lo apagados que están sus ojos sin contar las ojeras...te lo pregunto porque quiero ayudarlo, aunque no lo creas siento un gran cariño por Tony y el solo hecho de saber que se sigue atormentando después de todo lo ocurrido me pone mal. 

El androide guardo silencio ante mis palabras y me miro como analizando si lo que había dicho era verdad. 

-Creo que sera mejor que continuemos nuestra conversación en un sitio mas adecuado-dijo mientras continuaba su camino por el pasillo. 

Tras lo dicho solo me limite a seguirlo, hasta que llegamos a una habitación que parecía ser una pequeña biblioteca, me ofreció sentarme así que lo hice y espere a que comenzara a hablar. 

-Estoy seguro de que el Señor Stark y el Doctor Banner se tomaran su tiempo, pero es mejor si hablamos aquí. 

Solo asentí con la cabeza en forma de respuesta para darle la razón. 

-La situación del señor Stark es exactamente como dices, no es para nada como lo hace ver ahora, incluso me sorprendió un poco que mencionara que viviría de nuevo en el complejo ya que hacia unos meses se fue con la excusa de que necesitaba estar solo para aclarar su mente, cosa que personalmente no creo que fuera del todo cierta ya que las veces que el señor Rhodes y yo íbamos a verlo para asegurarnos de que estuviese descansando y alimentándose bien se encontraba en un alto estado de ebriedad y cabe mencionar que el lugar estaba inundado por el olor de esa sustancia. 

-Ya me suponía que ese problema iba a volver después de lo ocurrido- dije con un poco de tristeza. 

Su problema con el alcohol debía terminar y su estancia en el complejo me ayudaría mucho ya que tendría mas control sobre ello, ahora solo faltaba otro punto importante. 

-Una cosa mas...¿que me dices sobre su estado emocional? bueno, me refiero si el se ha llegado a culpar sobre todo lo ocurrido...la separación del equipo, la situación de Rhodey... 

Me detuve al ver que Vision me miro con algo de impresión en sus ojos, cosa que me alarmo por un momento al pensar que había dicho algo inapropiado. 

-¿Dije algo malo?-solté finalmente por el largo silencio. 

-En lo absoluto, es solo que es realmente extraño que conozcas tan bien al Señor Stark. 

-¿Eso quiere decir que mis palabras son ciertas? 

-Lamentablemente si, esos precisamente eran los pensamientos que el señor Stark quería aclarar al irse del complejo, vuelvo a mencionar que cuando lo visitábamos, en el estado en el que estaba le pedía entre lágrimas al señor Rhodes que lo perdonara por lo del accidente, a pesar de que el coronel le dijera incontables veces que no era culpa suya, el señor Stark seguía lamentándose...-se detuvo un momento, como pensando si continuar hablando o no-...también llego a decir en varias ocasiones que todo estaría mucho mejor si el no existiera-termino por decir con un semblante preocupado. 

Esas últimas palabras estrujaron por completo mi corazón, lamentablemente ese era uno de los pensamientos que creía que Tony podia tener, pero al ser el mas horrible de todos pedia eso nunca le pasara por la cabeza pero tal parece que fue en vano porque termino ocurriendo, por ahora solo rogare porque ese horrendo pensamiento ya no ronde por su mente . 

-Muchas gracias por contarme todo esto. 

-Lo hice porque tus ojos ante las palabras que decías se veían sinceros. 

-Nunca llegues a pensar que no soy sincera sobre esto, confía en mi, haré todo lo posible para que entienda que el no tiene la culpa de nada y sobre todo...que no está solo, porque tiene a muchas personas que verdaderamente lo quieren...incluyéndome-dije mientras le obsequiaba una sonrisa al androide-¿Me ayudarías a lograrlo? 

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. 

-Vision, señorita Elizabeth el señor Stark los solicita-dijo la IA 

-Justo a tiempo-dije entre una pequeña risa. 

-Así parece-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla-adelante-pronuncio mientras hacia un ademan para cederme el paso hacia la salida. 

-Gracias-dije ante al caballeroso gesto.

Regresamos por el mismo camino mientras nos adentrábamos en una nueva conversación pero esta vez en torno a mi, sobre mis gustos, hobbies y otras cosas banales ya que Vision solo se dedicaba a preguntar y escucharme con suma atención, sin darme la oportunidad de ser yo la que preguntara.

Cuando llegamos Bruce estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mientras Tony daba vueltas por el lugar mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Si ya lo sé, te dije que algo como esto iba a pasar...no te preocupes mañana aclaramos todo, deja que se alteren un rato...¿ahora?...ok, ok hablamos más tarde-dijo para después terminar la llamada- Viernes, nena pon el noticiero.

-Enseguida jefe-contestó la IA mientras cumplía la orden.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-pregunte mientras tomaba asiento.

-Algo así-respondió el castaño mientras me indicaba con la mano que pusiese atención al televisor.

"-...Ahora la noticia que todos han estado esperando, el la tarde del día de hoy en uno de los centros comerciales de la cuidad captamos a Tony Stark en compañía de una chica y por lo que pueden ver en las imágenes tomadas parece ser prácticamente una adolescente, ¿Será que nuestro hombre de hierro en realidad es un pederasta?-"

Eso último hizo que Tony inundara habitación con su risa, la cual parecía no ver fin.

-No puedo creer que llegaran a esa conclusión-dijo Tony aún entre risas mientras apagaba el televisor-esperaba todo menos esto, vaya que se lucieron.

-¿Sabias que esto iba a pasar?-pregunte aún consternada por lo que habían dicho en el noticiero.

-Algo así, las cámaras me aman por lo tanto nuestra pequeña salida no les iba a ser indiferente.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? Las personas tendrán una mala imagen tuya-pronuncie algo preocupada.

-Querrás decir "peor", pero no te preocupes mañana estará todo listo y lo desmentiremos en una rueda de prensa-anunció con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?-preguntó el Dr. Banner quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio-prácticamente la expondrás abiertamente al mundo-expresó.

-Bueno, el mundo ya la conoció así que solo cambiare su papel de "conquista" al de "hija", agregando que sería raro no aclararlo.

-Creo que el señor Stark tiene razón-dijo Vision adelantándose al Dr. Banner que iba a volver a hablar-tomando en cuenta la personalidad del señor Stark sería extraño que no intentase defenderse ante tales acusaciones siendo una total mentira, ya que efectivamente para todo el mundo ella será su hija así que presentarla como tal ante esa rueda de prensa seria lo más conveniente.

-Es exactamente como dice-expresó Tony con una sonrisa-¿Necesitan otra explicación?

El Dr. Banner solo se dejó caer en el sillón en señal de rendimiento, yo sin embargo no estaba del todo contenta con la idea aunque era lo mejor si quería que la gente dejara de pensar en la barbaridad que la prensa había dicho de Tony.

-¿Es necesario que yo esté presente en la rueda de prensa?-pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Tu eres la hija a la cual presentaré ahí...así que yo creo que si-espetó Tony con algo de sarcasmo.

Sabía que algo así sería su respuesta, pero valía la pena intentar.

-¿No quieres ir?-preguntó Tony.

-No es eso, bueno si...pero iré, es solo que las cámaras y esas cosas me ponen un poco nerviosa-exprese algo apenada.

-No tienes porque estarlo, todo saldrá bien confía en mi-dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo-además Peps, Vision y yo estaremos contigo-anunció mientras dirigía su vista al androide.

-Si Eli se siente más cómoda con mi presencia, estaré encantado de acompañarlos-manifestó Vision con la serenidad que lo identificaba.

-Dos superhéroes siendo tu escolta sin resaltar que uno de ellos es el increíble IronMan, no todos los días se tiene una oferta tan buena cómo esta ¿Que dices?-dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente estaré mucho más tranquila si ambos están conmigo, muchas gracias por su apoyo-exprese mientras les ofrecía una sonrisa a ambos.

Luego de toda esa charla con respecto a la conferencia, Tony fue por Rhodey mientras el Dr. Banner y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta para recoger las pizza's que el castaño había ordenado.

Después cuando ya todos nos encontrábamos en la sala nos dispusimos a cenar y he de admitir que la pizza era deliciosa o solo sabía así por lo familiar y cálido que se sentía el ambiente, cosa que me alegró porque estaba segura de que cierto millonario tenía esa misma sensación de calidez.

-No sabía que era un pederasta señor Stank-dijo Rhodes entre risas haciendo que Tony y yo riéramos de igual forma.

-Pensé que lo olvidarías.

-Ya vez que no.

Y así entre pequeñas bromas continuamos con nuestra cena, tal parecía que ahora sí la suerte estaba de mi lado ofreciéndome estos momentos para ayudarme con el millonario, esto apenas estaba comenzado y ya iba por buen camino, aún me faltaba hablar con el Dr. Banner, Pepper y Rhodey para así unirlos a mi pequeña operación pero eso ya lo haría después por ahora me permitiré compartir esta pequeña felicidad con todos.

[...]

PV. Narrador omnisciente

"-...¿Será que nuestro hombre de hierro en realidad es un pederasta? ¿Será ella su nueva pareja y no solo una conquista más del conocido Playboy? Lo dejo a su crite...-"

Apago el televisor y con enfado aventó el control sobre la cama, decir que estaba furioso era poco, si bien no esperaba nada bueno al saber que había una jugosa noticia (como decían los medios) entorno al castaño nunca se espero algo como eso, es decir, apenas habían pasado unos meses tras la Civil War, meses que se pasó pensado en el millonario preguntándose constantemente si se encontraba bien y se frustraba al no saberlo con certeza ya que nunca recibió respuesta a la carta que le había enviado, carta que envió tras pensarlo mucho porque si, aceptaba que era cobarde de su parte pedir disculpas de esa manera pero fue la única forma que encontró para hacerlo y la envió con la esperanza de que el genio lo llamara pero nunca pasó pero ahora se enteraba no sólo de que el castaño se encontraba bien si no que estaba rehaciendo su vida como si nada y eso le hacía hervir la sangre por no ser él quien estuviera al lado del moreno, dueño de aquellos ojos color chocolate que robaron su corazón, pero lamentablemente fue consciente de todo eso ya que era demasiado tarde, la ausencia del castaño le había encaminado a una serie de sentimientos desconocidos para el y en un principio quiso catalogarlo como algo sin importancia pero tras el aumento de su deseo por estar junto al genio, abrazarlo y degustar con sus fosas nasales de la deliciosa esencia que este expedía, dándose cuenta que lo que verdaderamente pasaba es que se había enamorado de Tony Stark.

Con todos esos pensamientos en su mente el rubio continuo dando vueltas por su habitación un rato más para luego parar en seco, su amor por el castaño era grande y no, el no iba a rendirse sin antes haberlo intentado, debía arreglar las cosas con el cuanto antes, aún no era tarde.

Tomo su teléfono y con rapidez busco el contacto, cuando lo encontró dudó un poco antes de decidirse a llamar.

Espero impaciente a que contestaran por la otra línea, pocos segundo que parecían horas, estaba a punto de colgar cuando contestaron en la otra línea.

-¿Bueno...?


	4. Ella

**PV. Elizabeth**

Tras nuestra pequeña cena Tony y Bruce me ayudaron a pasar todas las cosas que había comprado por la tarde a lo que sería mi habitación, la cual era por de más espaciosa, una gran cama con sábanas grises y blancas se encontraba en medio de todo, había una mesita de noche al lado de esta la cual tenía una pequeña pero linda lámpara, un enorme televisor estaba pegado a la pared frente a la cama, también pude divisar una puerta blanca al fondo, supuse que era el baño.

-¿Que te parece? ¿Está acorde a tus necesidades?-dijo el castaño mientras ponía unas bolsas sobre la cama.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? Incluso me hubiera conformado con dormir en la sala.

-Si quieres puedes dormir ahí-dijo Tony con una sonrisa- aunque estoy seguro de que los demás irán contra mi si lo haces.

-Eso tenlo por seguro-declaró Bruce mientras entraba a la habitación con lo que parecían ser las últimas bolsas- realmente compraron mucho...aunque creo saber de quién es la culpa-dijo esto mientras miraba a Tony con un semblante divertido.

-Y yo ya dejé en claro la razón-respondió un poco irritado.

Ellos dos realmente se llevaban bien, era un pequeño deleite verlos hablar de una forma tan cercana...Sciencebros era una de mis ship's pero obviamente no tan poderosa como el Stony.

Podía seguir pensando en eso por horas pero una leve vibración me hizo salir de esos pensamientos, metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar lo que era mi olvidado celular, el cual marcaba batería baja a pesar de no haberlo usado para nada.

-¿Creen que aquí pueda conseguir un cargador para esto?-mencione mientras le mostraba mi celular a ambos.

-Este modelo es bastante popular-dijo Tony mientras lo tomaba-y por lo que veo es prácticamente el mismo así que conseguir un cargador sera fácil, pero no creo que te sirva de mucho ya que no podrás hablarle a nadie...

-Eso no me importa, mientras siga vivo y pueda entrar en la galería estaré mas que feliz-declaré con una sonrisa.

Tony y Bruce intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a dirigirse a mi y devolverme a mi bebe.

-Si es así, entonces mañana tendrás tu cargador-concluyo Tony con tono despreocupado.

Nuestra platica siguió durante un rato mas, en el cual toda la conversación se baso completamente en mi, cosa que me fastidio un poco ya que no pude conseguir la información que yo quería, pero no me negué a contestar las preguntas que ellos tenían, pienso que es normal que sientan curiosidad por saber quien soy.

Después de aquel cuestionamiento me quede completamente sola en la inmensa habitación y sin perder un minuto mas corrí hacia la cama para acabar en ella de un salto.

-Es tan cómoda como lo imagine-dije mientras me acomodaba entre las suaves sabanas- los ricos si que disfrutan la vida.

Este día había sido por de mas GRANDIOSO, haber conocido al increíble Tony Stark, cosa que creí imposible hasta en mis mas fantasiosos sueños...aunque esto aun parecía serlo. Solo puedo decir que si esto al final resulta ser un sueño espero no despertar sin piernas.

Me hubiese gustado seguir pensando en todas las posibilidades, pero por mas raro que parezca el sueño termino por vencerme. 

**[...]**

 **PV. Narrador Omnisciente**

-¿Lo conseguiste?-pregunto el hombre de cabello rizado.

-¿Tu que crees?-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano para mostrar la fina hebra de cabello entre su dedos.

Ambos siguieron su camino por el pasillo, para así llegar al laboratorio, en donde Tony dejo la muestra de cabello en manos de Bruce para que este se ocupara de lo demás.

-Viernes, cariño ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Sin necesidad de alguna otra orden la IA hizo aparecer frente al moreno una pantalla en la cual se vislumbraban las fotografías de 5 mujeres junto al registro de cada una.

-Las mujeres que ve ahora son precisamente las que cumplen los requisitos que me pidió.

Tony se quedo viendo la pantalla por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-Oye Brucie

-¿Que sucede?-respondió el doctor mientras dirigía su mirada al castaño.

-¿Cuál de todas se te hace más atractiva?

-¿De que hablas?-respondió Banner algo confundido-¿No se supone que ellas son...

-Lo son, pero por sobre todo la que elijamos tiene que ser una belleza.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¡Claro! se supone que la que escojamos será la "madre" de la moscosa y por ende tuvo que haber sido mi pareja, así que si, hablo enserio cuando digo que debe ser la más atractiva de todas-termino por decir mientras le mostraba a Banner su mejor sonrisa.

El doctor no podía creer lo que había dicho su amigo, aunque en parte sus palabras eran ciertas, dada su fama él era conocido por salir con mujeres realmente bellas, así que sería raro que la madre de su "hija" no contará con tal belleza. Pero eso no quitaba el echo de que el genio tocara el tema sin el más mínimo tacto ya que todas ellas por desgracia estaban muertas, aunque esa era la razón principal por la cual habían sido elegidas por la IA sin contar que todas tuvieron el infortunio de no tener a alguien que les llorara, ya que ninguna tenía familiares o personas cercanas que las reclamaran y por ese motivo se sentía algo agobiado por la falta de respeto por parte de Tony, pero al final pensó era mejor no hacer más drama por ello y evitar una pelea sin sentido con el castaño.

-Haley Miller, creo que ella sobresale de entre las demás-soltó el doctor mientras señalaba la foto de la nombrada, la cual poseía una rubia cabellera con unos cuantos mechones castaños, su cara mostraba facciones finas y unos hoyuelos hacían presencia en sus mejillas gracias a la bella sonrisa que poseía aunque a pesar de eso sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se veían sin brillo alguno, era difícil creer que una mujer como ella hubiese tenido un final tan solitario.

-Concuerdo contigo, Viernes enséñame todo lo que tengas de Haley.

La IA siguió la orden, haciendo aparecer otra pantalla en donde se vislumbraban más datos y alguno que otro documento de la mujer, fallecida hace 2 días a la edad de 39 años a causa de un accidente automovilístico mientras compraba víveres, nacida en Londres pero residía en Lacock, las personas del lugar mencionaron haberla visto unas cuantas veces ya que ella vivía a las afueras del pueblo alejada de todo, nadie sabía más porque no solía socializar con las personas del lugar, tampoco tenía vecinos cercanos y por lo poco que decían sus registros su única familia eran sus padres los cuales habían muerto de la misma forma cuando ella tenía 24 años, razón por la que se cree se aisló de los demás.

-Creo que podría funcionar-dijo Tony dirigiendo su vista a Banner-además el lugar donde vivía parece perfecto para evitar que alguien supiera de su hija.

-Hay varios datos que tenemos a nuestro favor, como la muerte de sus padres, fecha en la que parece se aisló, encaja casi perfectamente con la edad de Elizabeth, también está el hecho de que prácticamente no salía de su casa a menos que fuera necesario dando a entender que no tenía un trabajo que le solicitara salir, podrías aprovechar eso diciendo que se mantenía a base de una pensión que le dabas y como dices el lugar en el que vivía es perfecto-dijo Bruce mientras seguía analizando los datos frente a el.

-Pues no se diga más-concluyó Tony mientras se dirigía al computador.

Después de eso Bruce regreso a lo que hacía con la muestra, mientras Tony continuó en el computador y de vez en cuando daba órdenes a la IA.

-Bien, esto ya está y tu Brucie ¿como vas ahí?

-Solo faltan los resultados de las huellas digitales, aunque creo saber el resultado.

-Y ese es...

-Negativo, parece ser que Elizabeth es única en su universo o al menos en este ella no existe.

-Perfecto, nos hará las cosas más fáciles-dijo Tony mientras volvía a trabajar en el computador-y...listo, Pepper ya tiene todo.

-¿Realmente crees que todo esto sea necesario?-cuestionó el doctor.

-Puede que logremos engañar a la prensa mostrando registros falsos, pero existe cierta arañita que no estará conforme con eso y si no hacemos esto como se debe lo descubrirá todo y lo que menos quiero es que personas innecesarias se involucren en esto.

Y si con personas innecesarias Tony se refería más que nada a Steve, sabía que si Natasha se enteraba de todo iría a decirle al rubio y eso era lo que menos quería, que este estuviese metiendo sus narices en donde no le importaba, porque si, a pesar de ser un prófugo sabía que haría hasta lo imposible para meterse y fastidiarle todo ya que para su desgracia Steve lo conocía muy bien como para darse cuenta de que aprovecharía para estudiar los multiversos a su manera y eso al anciano no le parecería por lo cual intentaría detenerlo para que no se metiera con fuerzas que no conocía haciendo eso un total fastidio que quería evitar a toda costa, sin mencionar que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ver al rubio.

-Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido que te estés esforzando tanto por esto-dijo Bruce, quien entendía completamente el porque Tony no quería que los demás se entrometieran-pero bueno, todo ya está hecho, así que lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir ya que mañana te espera un día cansado.

-Ni que lo digas, la prensa se volverá loca cuando digamos todo.

-Bueno Tony descansa-dijo el doctor mientras le daba una leve palmada en el hombro al moreno en señal de despedida para después salir del laboratorio.

Después de eso el castaño salió en dirección a la sala en donde se encontraba su mini-bar, en donde se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

Se sentía agotado y no por el trabajo que acababa de hacer si no por fingir, fingir que no pasaba nada, fingir que no se sentía miserable, fingir que no estaba roto...porque si, así se sentía tras toda esa guerra, tras lo de Siberia y enterarse de la peor forma posible de la verdadera causa de la muerte de sus padres...ver la muerte de su mamá y si eso no fuera poco estaba la traición de Steve, y si, traición era lo único que describía las acciones del rubio, el sabía perfectamente todo y no tuvo el valor para decírselo y eso, eso lo destrozo como no tienen idea porque confiaba ciegamente en el y en la amistad que creía que tenían porque el castaño sentía que había una conexión entre ellos, conexión que al parecer solo él sentía, luego estaba la carta...esa maldita carta, en realidad no sabía lo que el rubio pensó al hacerla ¿acaso quería torturarlo más? Porque gracias a esa carta lo poco que quedaba bien en el se derrumbó, haciéndole caer en un abismo de sentimientos que ni el mismo entendía pero que tampoco se esforzaba por hacerlo.

Inconscientemente mientras pensaba el moreno se encaminó al pequeño estudio que tenía, nadie sabía de él y quería mantenerlo así, no quería que nadie viera que ahí conservaba el escudo que portaba el rubio durante sus batallas y del cual se separó en Siberia tras las palabras del castaño.

Ver ese escudo era una pequeña tortura que se imponía Tony, porque el verlo le hacía recordar todo lo que vivió junto con Steve, desde el momento en el que se conocieron hasta los momentos en como poco a poco empezaron volverse más cercanos, todo eso fue echado a un lado como si al rubio no le hubiese importado nada de todo aquello o eso pensaba el castaño.

-Estupido Rogers-susurró Tony mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vaso.

Una lagrima estuvo a punto de asomarse pero el sonido de su teléfono lo hizo volver en sí, al ver quien llamaba tomo un poco de aire antes de contestar.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Solo te hablo para informarte que todo estará listo para antes de la conferencia...¿Estabas durmiendo?-preguntó la voz a travez del teléfono

-¿Eh? No, ¿Porque?

-Tu voz suena un poco extraña...Tony ¿Ocurre algo?

-No peps, todo está bien tal vez sea porque estoy algo cansado.

-Espero y así sea, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

-Lo se, es solo que tú estás exagerando te digo que solo estoy cansado, esto de ser padre no es sencillo.

-Si lo supongo-respondió la rubia entre risas-será mejor que ya vayas a dormir, que en unas horas serás atacado por la prensa.

-Está bien, tú también descansa será duro para ti también.

-Todo estará bien-tras decir esto Pepper colgó.

Tony soltó un largo suspiro, tal parecía que su don para ocultar sus emociones estaba teniendo fallos y eso le preocupaba no solo por Pepper si no por cierta niña que había aparecido de la nada, porque a pesar de que le llenaba de curiosidad todo lo que ella traía consigo, también tenía miedo de que ella supiera todo lo que el escondía, porque no se sentía seguro de saber qué alguien conociera su verdadero ser y se enterara de lo débil y vulnerable que era, no estaba preparado para que alguien atravesará el muro que con mucho esfuerzo construyó.

Esos pensamientos rondaron su mente desde que ella había mencionado que los conocía bien a todos, que sabía todo lo que había pasado y eso sonaba como una amenaza para sus instintos, no resistiría más si ella sabía lo de Siberia y llegaba a preguntarle...pero tal vez, solo tal vez eso podría ser algo bueno, tener a alguien que lo comprendiera y no solo eso, que supiera cómo realmente pasaron las cosas y fuera su soporte...

-Parece que el cansancio me está afectando...solo es una mocosa-se dijo a sí mismo.

Tras espabilar su mente decidió que lo mejor era seguir las palabras de Pepper y tratar de dormir, sería un día largo, así que subió a su habitación para terminar rendido en su cama y sin esfuerzo alguno terminó por caer dormido.


	5. ¿Aliada?

Hola! Bueno es la primera vez que hablo aquí desde que empece a publicar esta loca historia, la cual espero este siendo de su agrado

Tambien vengo a disculparme por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo :( tuve ciertos problemas y hasta ahora pude darme el tiempo de escribirEspero sigan poyando esta historia y le den mucho love

Ahora si! las dejo leer uwu

 **PV. Narrador Omnisciente**

-¿Bueno...?

-Nath...

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó la pelirroja algo extrañada por la llamada.

-...Bueno quería saber como va lo que te pedí.

-Seré sincera, lo que me pides no es sencillo así que se un poco mas paciente-luego soltó un pequeño suspiro para después seguir hablando-ahora ve al grano y dime la verdadera razón de tu llamada.

Internamente el rubio sabia que no valía la pena querer entablar una pequeña conversación antes de decirle la verdad, pero al menos lo intento.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-espero un poco por si Natasha hablaba, pero al no escuchar respuesta continuo-Es sobre Tony...

-Debo suponer que viste las noticias-interrumpió la espía-y estas preocupado por el, por eso quieres pedirme que vaya a verlo ¿cierto?

A Steve no le gustaba demasiado que la pelirroja lo conociera tan bien, por lo que estaba agradecido de estar lo suficientemente lejos de ella para que esta no se enterara de lo que realmente sentía por Tony.

-Estas en lo cierto, ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

-Al contrario, Tony me hablo así que mañana tengo que ir al complejo.

-¿Te dijo el porque?

-No exactamente, solo menciono que tenia algo importante que decirme.

-Espero no sea nada relacionado con su novie...-el rubio se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta.

-¿Acaso esos son celos?-pregunto la espía con un tono de burla.

-¡NO! ¿De...de que demonios estas hablando? Es...es solo que no quiero verte involucrada en ese escándalo -exclamo rápidamente el rubio.

Natasha disfrutaba del inútil intento de excusarse por parte de Steve, ella desde hace mucho tiempo sabia de los sentimientos de este hacia Tony, inclusive se había dado cuenta de estos antes de que el rubio fuera consciente de ellos, pero por el momento era mejor dejarlo pasar y no molestarlo más.

-Como digas...si no tienes nada más que decir, te dejo, Tony me pidió que fuera temprano así que quiero dormir un poco.

-Si, está bien descansa.

-Igual descansa-dijo la espía para luego colgar.

Eso no había salido tan bien como esperaba, pensó el rubio, aunque conociendo a Natasha pudo ser peor así que podía decir que había salido bien librado esta vez, aunque internamente dudaba de su poder para seguir ocultando sus sentimientos hacia Stark no solo a la espía, si no a todo el equipo en general.

Necesitaba saber más sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con Tony, pero su única opción le daría noticias hasta el día siguiente y el ya no podía ser paciente, estaba frustrado por no poder ir el mismo con el millonario y saber de una buena vez que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El rubio terminó por tumbarse en la cama tras pasar varios minutos dando vueltas por la habitación, decidió que era mejor intentar dormir ya que así el tiempo pasaría más rápido y le serviría para despejar un poco su mente pero antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo dirigió su mano al cajón de la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y sacó un pequeño teléfono.

Reviso el aparato para asegurarse de si tenía alguna llamada o un mensaje, pero nada...había perdido la esperanza hace mucho, pero revisarlo se había convertido en una costumbre que no quería perder.

Después de aquello volvió a dejarlo en su lugar para al fin cerrar los ojos.

Steve se despertó temprano y un poco más relajado, tomó una ducha antes de salir de su habitación para reunirse con sus compañeros a desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con Wanda y Clint quienes hablaban animosamente hasta que notaron la presencia del rubio.

-Buenos días- dijeron ambos al rubio.

-Buenos días-respondió Steve mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la bruja escarlata-¿De que hablaban?

-De nada importante en realidad, solo del enorme escándalo que rodea a Stark-respondió la chica.

-¿Te enteraste Cap?-preguntó el arquero-Es de lo único que hablan los medios desde ayer por la noche.

-La verdad es que no- mintió, no quería demostrar lo que todo eso causaba en el, así que evitar el tema era mejor- pero bue...

-Stark está saliendo con una niña-soltó Clint-aunque bueno...siendo el no es de extrañarse.

-A pesar de eso nunca creí que llegaría a hacer algo tan...enfermo-dijo Wanda mientras una expresión de desagrado se formaba en su rostro- ¿Que busca saliendo con una chica tan joven?

-Solo está aburrido cuando se canse de ella la botara y buscará otra...

-¿Terminaron?-preguntó el rubio mientras Clint y Wanda dirigían su vista hacia el, Steve había tratado controlarse pero era inevitable hacerlo tras escuchar las cosas dichas por ambos- Creo que deberían dejar de hablar mal de alguien que no está presente para defenderse.

-¿Porque lo defiendes? El nos traicionó- dijo el arquero.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, además este es un asunto diferente ya que están acusando a Tony de algo que ni siquiera saben si es verdad porque los medios no están seguros de lo que dijeron y el no ha confirmado nada- e internamente el rubio deseaba que el millonario no lo hiciera.

-Bueno las imágenes eran muy claras- dijo Wanda- si no está saliendo con ella, no entiendo el porque Tony estaría tan divertido con una chica en un centro comercial.

-¡Por Dios Steve! Es Tony de quién estamos hablando, ha salido con una gran cantidad de mujeres y dudo mucho que esta chica sea la excepción.

Steve estaba a punto de explotar pero una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-Hablan sobre la noticia de Stark, ¿cierto?-dijo T'challa mientras se adentraba en el comedor- Está mañana se anunció que hará una conferencia de prensa para aclarar la relación que tiene con la señorita del vídeo.

Steve frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del rey de Wakanda, ¿aclarar su relación? ¿Eso quería decir que si tenía algo que ver con la chica? No, debía de ser otra cosa...pero ¿y si resultaba ser cierto?

-Pues ya veremos lo que dirá en la conferencia-hablo Clint mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida- por cierto Cap-dijo este mientras detenía el paso- ya que tanto defiendes a Stark espero que lo que diga ahí no te decepcione-y tras decir esto salió de ahí.

Las palabras de Clint hicieron que sus sentidos volvieran a alterarse, ahora estaba más preocupado con la conferencia ya que si el millonario se estaba tomando la molestia de hacerla era porque la chica no era alguien insignificante para el y por lo tanto la relación que el moreno quería aclarar podía ser realmente importante.

Quería dejar esos pensamientos de lado, pero por más que intentaba le era imposible y más aún porque Natasha todavía no se comunicaba con el, la espía le dijo que iría temprano a ver a Tony a si que seguramente ahora ya estaría en el complejo así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

 **[...]**

En una de las tantas habitaciones del complejo de los vengadores, una joven castaña empezaba a despertar gracias a unos cuantos rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana, no quería abrir los ojos, su cuerpo le reclamaba dormir otro poco más, no estaba cansada pero la cama era tan cómoda y las sabanas tan suaves...

Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta-otra vez-que esa no era su habitación. Inmediatamente quito las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo para después suspirar aliviada al ver que sus piernas estaban intactas.

La joven se levanto de la cama con una pequeña sensación de inseguridad, pero con paso firme tomo rumbo a la gran ventana haciendo a un lado la cortina y poder vislumbrar la inigualable ciudad de Nueva York, soltó un grito silencioso mientras daba brincos y vueltas por toda la habitación, tal parecía que no se había imaginado nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior y es le alegraba de sobremanera.

La palabra "sueño" aún rondaba en sus pensamientos, aunque esta poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza. Decidió que lo mejor era salir de la habitación y asegurarse por completo que lo que estaba viviendo era real, aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior pero no le presto importancia.

Tomo dirección a la sala esperando encontrarse con alguien, desconocía la hora pero pensó que no podía ser tan tarde si nadie había ido a despertarla. Cuando llego el lugar estaba desierto.

-¿Viernes?-dijo la castaña en voz alta mientras dirigía su vista al techo.

-Buenos días señorita Elizabeth ¿En que puedo servirle?-respondió la IA.

-¿Sabes donde están todos?

-Se encuentran en sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción de Vision quien esta en la biblioteca.

-Debe ser temprano aun-dijo la chica para si misma.

-Son las 8:15 para ser exactos-dijo la IA.

-¡Oh! gracias, entonces los demás siguen dormidos ¿no es así?

-No, todos ya estas despiertos.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias.

-Es un placer.

Tras su pequeña platica con la IA, la castaña se dirigió a la cocina en donde empezó a rebuscar entre los estantes y cajones que esta tenia.

-Estoy empezando a creer que este lugar es solo de adorno-dijo tras haber encontrado tan pocas cosas para cocinar-al menos puedo hacer algo sencillo.

y tras decir esto puso manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto Tony salia del baño tras haberse dado una ducha, su cuerpo aun le pedía seguir durmiendo pero Viernes se había tomado la molestia de despertarlo para recordarle que había citado a Natasha y sabiendo como podía ser esta era mejor no hacerla esperar.

Se decidió por ponerse algo cómodo, una camiseta negra y un pants color gris habían sido los elegidos. Mas tarde tomaría otra ducha para así vestirse acorde a la conferencia.

Salio de su habitación rumbo a la sala pero mientras bajaba las escaleras un dulce aroma inundo sus narices. Inconscientemente se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el aroma para así encontrarse con la joven castaña preparando lo que parecían ser HotCakes.

-Así que sabes cocinar-dijo el moreno haciendo que la chica levantara rápidamente la vista.

-Yo no le llamaría cocinar a preparar HotCakes pero es cierto que la cocina se me da muy bien-habló la castaña mientras regresaba su atención a lo que preparaba- también hice café-y diciendo esto coloco una humeante taza en la barra que dividía el comedor de la cocina.

El millonario no agregó más y camino a la barra y tomo asiento en uno de los bancos para beber del café que se le fue ofrecido, sin dudas necesitaba del líquido para poder empezar bien su día.

-Vaya...-soltó el moreno tras tomar el primer sorbo- ¿En verdad lo hiciste tú?

-Si, lo hice yo ¿Tan bueno está?-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Siendo sincero si, no esperaba este sabor tan agradable-respondió el moreno mientras daba otro sorbo.

-Trabajo en una cafetería, fue el dueño quien me enseñó todo lo que sé y he de decir que mi café no es nada comparado con el que prepara él.

-Pues debe ser algo impresionante si dices que este no es nada-habló para después darle el último sorbo a la bebida- ¿puedo pedir otra taza?

-Claro, pero también debes comer- dijo la chica mientras tomaba la taza y colocaba una bondadosa pila de HotCakes frente al genio.

-¿Que huele tan bien?-dijo Rhodes acercándose a una de las sillas con la ayuda de Banner y Vision.

-La mocosa hace un café delicioso- dijo Tony para luego probar los HotCakes- ¿Que les pusiste?-preguntó aún con la boca llena haciendo que todos lo miraran divertidos.

-Un chef nunca revela sus secretos-dijo la castaña con una media sonrisa- por cierto buenos días-habló esta vez en dirección a los recién llegados- ¿gustan desayunar con nosotros?

-Yo encantado- dijo Banner mientras tomaba asiento.

-Yo también aceptó la invitación-habló esta vez Vision.

-Creo que todos queremos probar lo que haz hecho y más por la forma en que Tony está comiendo-dijo entre risas Rhodes mientras le daba un golpecito en la espalda al millonario quien hasta ahora había mantenido su completa atención en lo que comía.

-No es la gran cosa-dijo la castaña al momento en el que preparaba la taza de café del genio para después ponerla frente a este quién no tardó ni dos segundos en tomarla para beber un sorbo- ¿todos van a querer café?

Después de un animoso desayuno "padre e hija" quedaron solos en la cocina, mientras la joven lavaba los platos el millonario daba las últimas revisiones a los documentos que Pepper le había enviado hace apenas unos minutos, quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden antes de la conferencia y su pequeña reunión con Natasha quien estaba raramente retrasada.

-Mocosa ven aquí un minuto-dijo el castaño logrando que la chica dejara lo que hacía para acercarse a él- se que es poco el tiempo con el que contamos pero debes conocer a tu madre-habló mientras hacía que la foto de Haley Miller apareciera frente a ellos- hermosa ¿no crees?

-Si que lo es, pero si se supone que es mi madre entonces ella está...

-Es triste pero sí-dijo el millonario haciendo que la tristeza apareciera en el rostro de la castaña- no pongas esa cara, es algo que no pudo evitarse.

-Lo entiendo, es solo que...soy algo sentimental.

-Bien, ahora lo que sigue es algo complicado así que trata de poner total atención ¿de acuerdo?

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

El genio empezó a explicarle todo su "pasado" empezando con que su nombre legalmente era Elizabeth Miller y que toda su vida había residido en un pueblo de Inglaterra aislada de todo junto a su madre y sobre el accidente mortal que había tenido esta. Explicó también todo lo que el diría en la conferencia sobre el hecho del porque nadie sabía de su existencia y de la relación que ambos castaños llevaban, tema del que la joven dio ideas que agradaron al millonario.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?-preguntó el moreno

-Solo una pequeña, se supone que he vivido aislada toda mi vida ¿quiere decir que no fui a la escuela?

-¿Un profesor privado te parece bien?

-Tendría sentido. Creo que estoy lista para la conferencia.

-Perfecto, porque antes tendrás una pequeña prueba.

-¿Prueba?-preguntó la castaña un poco confundida.

-Jefe, la agente Romanoff se encuentra en la entrada- habló la IA.

-Tan oportuna como siempre-dijo el genio con una sonrisa- nena déjala entrar.

-Entendido.

-¿Natasha? ¿Ella es mi prueba?

-Así es, si la convences a ella convencerás a cualquiera.

-¡Pero es una espía!-espetó la castaña con una notoria angustia en su rostro.

-Una espía que no te conoce, no sabe nada sobre ti así que no se dará cuenta si le mientes ya que no tiene antecedentes tuyos.

-Intentaré no ponerme nerviosa.

-Podemos echarle la culpa al hecho de que hace unos días estabas en completo aislamiento, así que tranqui-dijo el moreno mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

Segundos después las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a la pelirroja con un semblante serio el cual se ablando un poco al ver a ambos castaños en la cocina. No podía negarlo, lo que menos se esperaba la espía era encontrarse con la joven del vídeo y su rostro no espero ni un segundo más para mostrar un poco de su sorpresa, cosa que duró poco ya que rápidamente se reincorporó y siguió su camino rumbo al genio.

-Llegas un poco tarde-dijo el moreno- ¿sucedió algo?

-Algo sin importancia, ahora dime para qué querías verme-hablo la mujer en tono serio.

-Relájate ¿quieres?- dijo el morenos mientras golpeaba el asiento junto a él, la espía solo rodó los ojos y tomo asiento- estoy más que seguro que ya conoces a esta mocosa, después de todo es lo único de lo que habla la prensa-habló mientras señalaba a la joven chica quien hasta el momento se había limitado a solo observar.

-Si, ya vi el vídeo ¿Me dirás quién es y que tengo que ver yo aquí?

-Tranquila, solo quería presentártela. Natasha, mocosa. Mocosa, Natasha- dijo el genio mientras extendía la mano a cada una de las nombradas, causando que ambas fruncieran el ceño por no decir otra cosa más que el apodo que le había puesto a la castaña.

-Me llamo Elizabeth-habló por fin la chica mientras le extendía la mano a la espía- es un gusto conocerla.

La pelirroja tomo la mano de la chica para estrecharla, luego lanzó una mirada interrogante al genio, si bien le había dicho su nombre aún no aclaraba quién era ella en realidad.

-Es mi hija-soltó por fin el genio logrando que la serenidad del rostro de la espía se perdiera por completo puesto que sus ojos se abrieron como platos tras la enorme revelación. Miro al moreno para así volver su vista a la chica y regresar a ver al genio nuevamente, tras esto el genio soltó una pequeña risa la cual hizo enojar un poco a la mujer.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-No, no es eso, es solo que todos han hecho lo mismo cuando lo saben.

-Creo que es una reacción normal, ¿pero esto es enserio? ¿Porque lo nadie lo sabía?

-Por la misma razón que tuvo Clint para no hablarnos de su familia, era complicado ¿sabes? Y se volvió aún más difícil cuando entre a los vengadores.

-Puedo entender eso-dijo la espía con una sonrisa- ¿pero porque ahora?

-Veras...

El sonido del teléfono de Tony lo interrumpió, este lo saco para ver de quién era la llamada.

-Tengo que atender esto, ¿está bien si las dejo solas?

-Adelante-dijo la espía

-Bien-dijo el genio y se encaminó a su taller si no antes guiñarle un ojo a la castaña.

Ambas vieron al genio retirarse mientras un silencio incómodo empezaba a inundarlas, la menor empezaba a preocuparse así que aún con dudas se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de café?

-Si, por favor-respondió la espía con una sonrisa tras el sorpresivo ofrecimiento.

La castaña asintió y se dirigió a preparar el líquido seguida de la atenta mirada de la mujer, quien aún tenía dudas de lo dicho por Tony pero no debía negar que a primera vista tenían cierto parecido cosa que era gracioso a su manera ya que parecía que la prensa no pensó siquiera en esa posibilidad, dado que a sus ojos ahora era bastante obvio que la idea de tener una hija era más viable que una amante joven. Ahora entendía el porque el moreno quería aclarar la relación que tenía con la chica en la conferencia, pero aún seguía siendo extraña la repentina aparición de la chica.

-Aquí tienes-habló la castaña mientras ponía una humeante taza frente a la espía.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir para después tomar un sorbo del líquido- wow está muy bueno.

-Eso no es nada comparado con el que...- paro en seco al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, por nada del mundo la espía debía saber de su trabajo-...con el que preparaba mi mamá-soltó con un tono de tristeza, esperando que eso distrajera a la espía de la manera tan brusca en la que se había detenido antes.

Y vaya que lo logró, la palabra en pasado que uso la castaña para referirse a su madre hizo que Natasha conectara los cables.

-Entonces no puedo imaginarme el increíble sabor que debe tener su café, por cierto ¿donde está?-la espía sabía que si sus sospechas eran ciertas era muy malo de su parte hacer que la chica hablara de ello, pero quería respuestas a como diera lugar.

-Ella..-la castaña no era tonta, sabía que la espía quería sacarle la verdad a como diera lugar pero le había prometido al genio no decir nada y así lo haría- creo que Tony iba a hablarte de ello, así que no creo que sea un inconveniente si al final lo hago yo...veras mi mamá acaba de morir-soltó la chica sin dejar de ver a los ojos a la mujer frente a ella.

-Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente-y ahí estaba la confirmación que la espía había esperado, todo empezaba a tener sentido pero ahora otra incógnita se formaba en su mente porque se refería al millonario como "Tony" y no como "papá".

-No te preocupes, y como te decía al parecer Tony tenía pensado decírtelo.

-¿No te llevas bien con él?

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó la castaña algo extrañada por su pregunta.

-Al hecho de que no le dices "papá".

La castaña sintió un enorme peso al darse cuenta de ese enorme error, había empezado a relajarse y eso la hizo fallar aunque podría excusarse con el hecho de que no hablo de eso con Tony, nunca se mencionó la manera en la que ella debía dirigirse al millonario.

-¡oh! Te refieres a eso, solía decirle papá cuando era más chica pero ahora...siento que decirle Tony me hace más cercana a él- la chica esperaba que esa tonta excusa que acababa de inventar fuera suficiente para la pelirroja.

Por su parte la espía aceptó sin problemas la respuesta de la chica, al menos por el momento, no quería perturbarla con tantas preguntas si estaba pasando por un duelo. Su conversación pasó a cosas más banales en donde la espía le contaba que habían hecho como vengadores mientras la castaña la miraba atenta a pesar de conocer aquello de lo que le hablaba. Por su parte la más joven le explico a la pelirroja que ella estaba más que al tanto de la Civil War intentando de la manera más disimulada el saber cómo ésta había arreglado las cosas con el genio.

-¿Entonces te ayudo para que no fueras capturada?

-Así es-dijo la espía con una sonrisa- Tony es una buena persona, aunque hay veces en las que toma decisiones que hacen verlo como alguien malo.

-Lo sé y me alegra que pienses eso, aveces pienso que son nulas las personas con las que él cree que puede contar-dijo la castaña para después soltar un pequeño suspiro.

Aquello causó un poco de ternura a la espía, el ver la genuina preocupación de la joven hacia el millonario le hacía dudar cada vez menos que realmente era su hija y no un simple engaño.

-Tony sabe perfectamente que puede contar conmigo-soltó la espía con una sonrisa- así que no te preocupes por eso, no somos pocos los que nos preocupamos por él.

-¿Como Steve?- la castaña casi se muerde la lengua, pero en parte tenía curiosidad por la respuesta que le daría la espía, obviamente siendo amiga del ídolo de América sería raro que no mantuviesen comunicación.

-Steve aprecia a Tony, así que creo que el también cuenta- dijo con cautela la espía, no sabía a que quería llegar la chica al preguntarle por el rubio pero sabía que sus razones no eran malas.

-Espero que puedan arreglar las cosas pronto- soltó la castaña con aires de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, podría pasar más pronto de lo que crees- dijo la espía con una sonrisa.

-Parece que se están llevando bien- habló Tony haciendo que ambas voltearan a verlo- ¿de que hablaban?

-Nada importante- dijo la espía- tu hija acepto mis clases de defensa personal- terminó por decir haciendo que la menor se sorprendiera de sobremanera por sus palabras.

-Vaya...no creí que tenías interés en eso.

-Si vas a presentarla públicamente es necesario que sepa defenderse, nunca sabes lo que podría pasar ¿no es cierto?- preguntó la espía al momento en el que daba una mirada a la chica para darle a entender que le siguiera.

-Si...me sentiría más segura si Natasha me enseñara a defenderme.

-Pues si eso quieres no veo el problema ¿Cada cuando vendrás a enseñarle?

-No te preocupes por eso, me mudaré a la torre y así podrá entrenar diariamente- dijo la espía con una sonrisa- ¿no hay problema con eso cierto?

-Eh...no, claro que no hay problema.

Conforme con la respuesta del genio la espía formó una sonrisa con sus labios, si bien confiaba en la joven había cosas que aún no le terminaban por convencer y vivir con ellos le facilitaría el descubrirlas, además de que no era del todo mentira el hecho de que la chica necesitaba defenderse, puesto que al salir a la luz sería tomada como una gran debilidad del genio, así que era mejor asegurarse de que estuviera preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Por cierto- habló el genio haciendo que la agente le pusiera su total atención- Brucie está en la Torre.

Lo recién dicho por el genio había sorprendido y alegrado de sobremanera a la espía.

-¿Donde está?

-En el laboratorio.


End file.
